Monkeying Around
by friendsidol5
Summary: Random drabble. Castle has to do some shopping.


**AN: So, this is a totally random idea that popped into my head while I was getting ready for work last week. It came out of nowhere and took over my brain until I wrote it all down. I have a few other ideas so depending on how this goes I may get to those sooner. I'm waiting for the season to end for one of them though, so that'll probably be my summer project. Anyway, you probably don't care so I'm going to stop talking... or, typing, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Castle._ I do, however, own my very own LEGO versions of the team, two of which can be seen in my profile picture. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own, though I did try to catch all of them.**

**Now I'll let you read, hopefully review, and, even more hopefully, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a slow Wednesday afternoon that found Richard Castle sitting in his chair next to Detective Kate Beckett's desk. The partners and their team had solved a case that morning leaving the detectives nothing to do but paperwork.<p>

This allowed the writer to indulge in his favorite pastime; playing games on his iPhone as a ruse to observe his beautiful partner. Castle was trying to find the last hidden banana in a level of the newest Angry Birds when his phone started to ring.

"Oh, come on, I almost had it." Castle's outburst earned a glance from his partner. When the phone continued ringing, she leveled him with an annoyed glare. "I'll just, go, uh, answer this." Castle stuttered, making his way to the break room. "How's my favorite furniture guy?" Castle greeted the caller as the door closed.

"He has a '_furniture_ guy'?" Esposito asked over his shoulder.

"When are you gonna learn that he has a 'guy' for everything?" Beckett replied, still focused on her paperwork. "It would actually surprise me if he _didn't_ have a furniture guy."

"She's got a point, dude." Ryan said with a quick glance back at his partner.

* * *

><p>As Castle made his way out of the break room, now with two fresh coffees, Esposito turned his chair around fully and asked, "Yo Castle, adding some new features to the Bat Cave?"<p>

Castle answered while placing the extra cup just by Beckett's hand. "Well it's not so much of an addition as a replacement; new bed."

At that, Ryan looked up and, with his partner, got up to continue this conversation at Beckett's desk. "New bed? What happened to the old one?" The junior detective continued with an eyebrow waggle. "A little too much action?"

After a barely there glance at Beckett, who was still looking at her paperwork, though writing much slower, Castle turned to the two men and answered, "What? I can't just want a new bed?" And after two similarly skeptical eyebrow lifts, mumbled, "Myoldonebroke."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak up?" Esposito pushed.

Knowing it would be harder to avoid answering the two trained detectives, Castle sighed, "My old one broke."

With a wide-eyed look at each other, Ryan took over, "And how _exactly_ did your bed break?"

With a smirk, Castle started his story, ready for the doubtful looks from the boys. "Well, as you know by now, when writing certain scenes, I like to have personal experience with the situation. Most recently, I wondered what a person would look like while falling through the air.

"So I set up a video camera and the tallest ladder I could find and went to work."

"You broke your bed, by jumping on it?"

"Falling. You can ask Alexis since you clearly don't believe me. I made sure she was nearby with ice. Of course, because she is my daughter, as soon as she was sure that I was fine, she grabbed the memory card from the camera and went to school." Castle explained. "In fact, she's probably got 20 copies by now so that I could never get rid of the proof."

"So, you're telling us that you, as a grown man, broke your bed by jumping on it while your teenage daughter supervised." Esposito clarified flatly.

Turning to his partner, Ryan rolled his eyes, "Dude, he may be a writer but I don't think even Castle would make that up. It's not exactly macho."

Seemingly accepting Castle's story, the two men headed for the break room for a boost while the younger detective pulled out his phone to text a certain red-headed teen.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." It was the first thing Beckett had said since Castle had returned from the break room.<p>

"For what? Telling the truth?" Castle asked, turning back to the woman next to him.

With a slight smirk on her lips, Beckett explained. "That. But more for leaving out the details about how the structural integrity of your bed may have been compromised."

Leaning in with a smile, Castle responded. "Well, you see Detective, as much as I love Lanie and Jenny, I only ever want you to experience what happened on Saturday. Besides, do you really think I want to explain the logistics of that to Ryan and Esposito? Let alone have them know that it was you I did it to? _Awkward_."

Trying to hide her smile, Beckett turned back to her computer, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for her to leave when Beckett heard an outburst from across the room.<p>

"Oh! Geez Castle!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that monkeys aren't supposed to jump on the bed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN, Part 2: So that's that. Let me know what you think. If anyone cares, I have a twitter (friendsidol5) where I do a lot of complaining about stupid people. I hope you all have a good week and aren't suffering from too much <em>Castle<em> withdrawal just yet.**


End file.
